1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems having light sensors coupled with an optical component. In particular, the invention relates to coupling a light sensor array to an optical component.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of optical component systems include an optical component coupled with one or more light sensors. The optical components include one or more waveguides where light signals are constrained. These waveguides often terminate at a port through which light signals exit the optical component. The light sensor array is often coupled with the optical component so each light sensor receives light from one or more ports. As a result, each light sensor is generally associated with one or more ports on the optical component. Light can travel in the region between the light sensor array and the optical component. As a result, light from a particular port can enter this region and travel to an unassociated light sensor. Light that travels to an unassociated port is a source of cross talk. Because cross talk adversely affects the performance of the system, there is a need for a system having reduced cross talk.